


Traffic

by orphan_account



Series: Traffic 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, fluff in a way, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Analeigh's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielanderson/gifts).



> this takes place i guess in the middle of season 4 and 5. The apocalypse was averted and Castiel defeated Raphael, but that was it. Castiel also didn't eat all those souls and become god, nothing like that. They settled, had a kid (the ways of which they acquired this child will be revealed later), and got jobs. Sam is a lawyer, and Bobby obviously didn't die.
> 
> And Castiel's job was a gift from Gabriel, who also didn't die, and he didn't go to college or anything due to Gabe's awesome angel abilities. So yeah.  
> also, last thing, Castiel still has some mojo left, but it's slowly dwindling down until he's fully human so.

Dean has been shitting himself all morning. It’s Analeigh’s first day of kindergarten and he can hardly focus enough to change a tire. Bobby has been really great, giving him only the simple things, but there are only a few things Dean can get away with. Not doing work all day and still getting paid is not one of them, even though he's practically Bobby's son. So he splashes some water on his face and gets back to work.

A woman sitting in the “designated waiting area” gives him a dirty look and he realizes that yeah, he’s been working on her car for about an hour when it should’ve taken only thirty minutes tops. He throws her an apologetic smile and gets his head back in the game. He just has to change a battery, which the woman should have gotten her husband to do, but whatever. He gets her battery fixed pretty quickly after that, getting a shitty tip--well deserved, he supposes.

Business is pretty slow today, which really sucks because he can't bury himself in his work like he always does when Analeigh has a cold, or when she's angry with him, or if she can't find her favorite pair of wings--the white ones with the black swirls near the tips. It's because of the particular slowness that Dean finds himself by the phone again, contemplating whether or not to call Castiel. He sighs and dials the familiar digits until he gets to the last one, his finger faltering over the button. "Would you just call 'im already?" Bobby says from his office.

Dean blushes slightly and turns to hide it from his boss; if he's caught doing that again he'll never live it down. He presses the eight and leans against the wall because he doesn't think his legs will keep him up any more. Castiel answers on the ring with a, "Dean, I'm at work."

"You think she's okay?" Dean says, disregarding Cas' first comment. Dean hears Castiel sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Dean, I think she's fine. Actually, I think she's having a wonderful time right now, don't you?"

"But what if she's not. What if the kids aren't nice to her? You know how she gets about her wings."

"Dean, I need to get back to work, and so do you. Analeigh will be fine, and if she's not we'll find out soon," and with that, he hangs up.

Dean slides down the wall to a sitting position, still clutching the phone like he might die if he lets go. After a while Bobby comes out of his office to look at Dean like he's stupid. "What did he tell you?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest.

"That Analeigh is probably having the time of her life without her dada and that I should stop worrying," Dean frowns.

"Then she's fine, idgit." Bobby offers a hand to help Dean up, "And she has plenty of fun with her dada, too, if that's what you're worried about." Dean smiles appreciatively.

"Now go get your girl from school."

Dean glances at the clock and, sure enough, it’s 12:25, his designated time to start exiting the shop because Ana's school is halfway across town. He turns to say thanks, but Bobby's already in his office again, doing billing or whatever boss things he does. Dean washes his hands to get all the "yucky car juice" off of his hands, but Analeigh will have to deal with it because he can't really wait anymore. (He doesn't really think he'll be able to get any more off, for that matter.)

It's only when he's pulling up in front of the school that he realizes that, duh, of course Ana is fine, she loves people. He was being stupid all day for nothing. Silly Dada, as Ana would say.

Dean is mentally slapping himself when a stampede of children come running out of the now open gates, Analeigh being one of the first among them. "Dadaaaaaaa!" she's yelling as she's bounding toward him, her tutu loose over her leggings and wings falling off.

"Hey, baby girl," Dean smiles as she runs into his arms in a way that she's perfected over the years, arms spread out like she's flying when Dean lifts her over his head. Analeigh grins, showing off the gap where her two front teeth should be. "How was your day, sweetheart?" he settles his daughter on his hip.

"Super fantastic with rainbows on top!" Analeigh says, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

"Was it?"

"Yes! I made so many friends already, Dada, why didn't you bring me here before?"

"You weren't old enough, Ana. How many friends did you make?" Dean smiles.

"This many!" Ana flashes all ten fingers in front of her face multiple times.

"Wow! That sounds like fun. Do you like your teacher?"

"Uh-huh, she's really pretty, Dada, and she has hair like Daddy's."

"Crazy?"

"No! Silly Dada, it's short but long and it's black, too, like his. I like it."

"That sounds nice. Ready to go home?" Dean turns and makes the quick walk back to the impala.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Don't you think we should wait for Daddy?"

Analeigh sighs as Dean puts her in the passenger seat. "Do we have to?" she whines.

"If we get ice cream now, you have to sit in your car seat."

"Dadaaaaa!" Analeigh kicks her feet against the leather of the impala.

"Anaaaaaa," Dean counters, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

"But Daddy doesn't like ice cream."

"You know he loves it, Analeigh, just wait for him to get home," Dean gets in the car and pulls on his seatbelt, "and anyway, you can't have ice cream before dinner."

"Dada!"

"Oh hush, it's not the end of the world," Dean turns on the car and puts the car in drive, "trust me."

**

Castiel was more than happy when five'o'clock rolled around and he was finally allowed to go see his baby and his not-husband. Beth smiled knowingly at him as he was rushing through his last rounds. "Dr. Novak, your daughter will still be at home at five-fifteen, you know," she says from behind the nurses station.

"You're right. I know, sorry. It's just her first day of school, I've been going crazy all day," Castiel smiles, "but not as crazy as Dean has."

"Dean? Why would Dean be freaking out?"

Castiel talks about Analeigh all the time. Since the day she was conceived. Analeigh took her first steps today, Analeigh called me Daddy for the first time, Analeigh wears wings everywhere she goes. He talks about Dean, too. Dean loves his job, Dean told me this joke, Dean’s brother is angry with me. If it had somehow slipped his mind to tell them that Dean was his not-husband—and Analeigh’s father—it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own. But the truth had to come out sometime, and it’s not like anyone would really care.

"Why wouldn't he?" Castiel tilts his head to the side, a habit he never could break, "Dean is her father."

"Oh. Oh! I.. I had always assumed- um. Nevermind. Why don't you head home, Doctor."

"Very well. Thank you, Nurse Meyers. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castiel pulls his trench coat on over his scrubs and heads for the door. He keeps thinking about Analeigh and how excited she'll be to tell him all about her first day of school. Who she likes, who she doesn't, who her teacher is. All these things are running through his head as he gets his car from his designated spot in the parking garage. "Evening," the security guard tips his hat as Castiel passes him.

Castiel nods back, as he learned from Dean was the polite thing to do, but doesn't spend any extra time making conversation as he might've on any other day. It's only the first week of September, but a chill has settled over the town, and Castiel pulls his coat tighter over his body. One thing that Castiel still hasn't gotten used to--even after all this time--is temperature. He never got hot or cold before, it was not of import. But now it seems temperature has a lot to do with his life. It controls a large part of everybody's day, more than some people even realize. It fascinates him greatly.

When he gets into his car, he turns the heater on low. He turns the key in the ignition--Dean wouldn't let him get the one with the handy button that you push that makes the car go--and is greeted by cool air in his face. He turns the knob to the red side, but the car hasn't "warmed up" yet, so it doesn't make much difference. Castiel has asked Dean why the air isn't automatically warm when you turn on the car, but lately Dean has just been sighing and walking away whenever he brings it up.

As Castiel swipes his employee card to get out of the parking garage, the security guard smiles again. Cas smiles back, but as soon as he's out of sight he scowls. That guy is what Dean would call creepy. Like Becky. Although, Castiel is pretty sure he wouldn't write incestuous porn about Sam and Dean.

Castiel pulls out his phone at a red light. He's running a little late due to a pileup on the freeway and he doesn't want Dean to worry. He is only five minutes out, but it's probably going to take a good fifteen with the way traffic is looking right about now. There's a click and Castiel hears Analeigh giggling and a murmured "Hold on, baby, it's Daddy," and then Dean says, "Hey, Cas, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to be late tonight, there was a crash on the freeway and traffic is really bad." Castiel informs Dean, still straining to hear his little girl.

"Oh man, guess you'll miss out on ice cream, Daddy." Dean feigns sympathy.

"What? Ice cream? Dean, _no_. Has Analeigh had dinner yet?" Castiel frowns, slamming on the brakes just before he runs into the car in front of him. "Shit." Behind him, someone honks his horn, starting a chain reaction.

"Whoa there, angel. What did you just say?" Castiel can practically hear the smirk through the phone.

"It's not of import. I'm going to have to let you go, but I gather I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. No. Ice cream." Horns are still blaring when Dean says okay and hangs up, but not before Analeigh can yell "Bye Daddy!" into the receiver. Castiel smiles as he puts his phone away, although the moment gets cut short when he has to slam his foot onto the brakes again.

**

"When's Daddy coming home?" Analeigh whines about ten minutes after Dean gets off of the phone with Cas.

"Soon. He's just stuck in traffic, baby, don't worry about it." Dean says, going to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"What's that?"

"Go get ready for dinner. Don't you have to change your wings?" Dean says absently.

"Oh yeah! And I have to get Raphael!" Analeigh runs to her room after that.

Dean still squirms at the name. It still bugs him, torments him--memories of Castiel coming back from fights with the archangel broken and battered come flooding back every time. "I wish you'd rename that thing," Dean mumbles, knowing that there's nothing he could do to make that name disappear, or to make him forget the things that happened because of the angel it was given to.

"Why be upset over a dead ninja turtle, Dean?" And Castiel is there, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, placing kisses on his neck.

"Cas," Dean leans back into his touch, his heart racing from the initial shock that Castiel had given him.

"Dada when's dinner gonna- Daddy!" Analeigh screeches and attaches herself to Cas' leg.

"Hello there, Analeigh. And how was your day?" Castiel pulls her off of his leg and into his arms. He's been waiting for this all day, and it doesn't disappoint him. He feels the love bubble up into his chest, warming his body from the inside out. His baby girl never fails him.

"It was amazing, Daddy! I made a friend, and she likes tutus too! Her name is Isabel, and she has pretty hair." Castiel can't stop smiling, and, when he looks over, neither can Dean.

"That's very good. Do you like your teacher?"

"Yeah, she has hair like yours!"

"Really?"

"Daddy you have to see it, it's awesome!"

Dean laughs then, pulling his family into a hug. When he pulls away, he's still smiling, and Cas _gets_ it. "What was that for?" Analeigh says loudly, her little kid voice making it ten times more adorable than it should be.

"I just love you guys. A lot." Dean says, ruffling her hair.

"Oh! Let me show you what I drew today," Analeigh says, bouncing in Castiel’s arms until he puts her down. She gallops out of the room, adjusting her wings on her back at the same time.

"Hey, I love you too, Dada," Castiel says, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Dean smiles and leans forward until their foreheads are touching. "Thanks," he says, "for not letting me completely freak out this morning."

"Always," Castiel says, and even though it's a simple thing, Dean can tell he really means it. Like it's the most important thing in the world. And, at the moment, it kind of is.

"Okay!" Analeigh announces her presence and holds her paper out in front of her. "There's me and you and Dada _and_ Uncle Sam. And there's our house."

"What's that?" Cas asks, pointing to a brown circle with legs at drawing-Analeigh's feet.

"That's our dog!"

"We don't have a dog."

"Weeeeeell, we should. And that's what he should look like."

"Oh is it, now?"

"Yes!"

Analeigh goes on to explain what the dog would be like and what his bark would sound like, and it's exactly like one of those romantic comedies except it doesn't fade to black. The best part is afterwards, though, Dean thinks. When all the excitement's gone and it's just them sitting at the dinner table and eating, or lounging on the couch watching some of Ana's little cartoons, because it's nothing like in the movies. It's real, and it's there, and it's all Dean could ever ask for and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

He reaches down and fixes Analeigh's crooked wings. "Time for dinner, little one."

"Yay!"

"You, too, Daddy."

"Of course."

Castiel's lips quirk up into that little smile that he always does when he looks at Dean, and Dean thinks, _Yup. I wouldn't give this up for anything._


End file.
